


Growing Pains

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [13]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Переходный возраст Феликса Миттермайера (фон Ройенталя)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Главы 1-3 написаны Лайме. Размещаются в серии с ее ведома и согласия.

_13 год НР_

— Хайнрих, Хайнрих! Смотри, как я могу, — Феликс исполнил на новеньком воздушном самокате стремительный каскад от верхушки старой яблони к садовой скамейке, и Хайнрих, безуспешно пытающийся прочитать научную статью, улыбнулся мальчишке. — А еще так! — резкий вираж на грани мертвой петли, и кровь замерла. — А еще я мо...

Хайнрих вскочил прежде, чем понял, что именно случилось. Темноволосая фигура в траве. Обломки самоката под яблоней вместе с обломком коварной ветки. Не рассчитал вираж.  
Живой. И спину, кажется, не сломал: вот шевельнул рукой, ногой... Но наверняка сотрясение мозга: с такой высоты да головой об землю. И рана в том месте, где веткой пришлось по ноге — вряд ли глубокая, несмотря на то, что крови достаточно.  
Наконец-то Хайнрих смог вздохнуть.

Феликс открыл мутные от боли глаза.  
— О, да ты больше меня испугался, — постарался улыбнуться, едва ли отдавая себе отчет в том, насколько получилось неубедительно. — А самокату конец... кажется. Пошли домой.  
Попытался встать и покачнулся, не обратив внимания на поданную для опоры руку Хайнриха. И встал, и даже сделал шаг прежде, чем закружилась голова и пришлось опереться о ствол, чтобы не упасть.  
— Самокат жалко, — печально посмотрел на обломки. — Отец расстроится... подарок.  
— Да он будет счастлив, что ты остался жив, придурок.  
— Иди вперед, я догоню.  
Мальчишка. Недавно поступил в военную академию и считает, что теперь, как настоящий солдат, не должен показывать слабость.

Хайнрих Ламберц, когда же ты сможешь если не забыть, то хотя бы не вспоминать так внезапно и ни к чему? Казалось бы, ничего общего: мужчина и мальчик, капитанский мостик космического корабля и нагретый солнцем летний сад.  
Хайнрих вздрогнул и встряхнул головой. Ерунда какая. Нет, теперь-то он точно не будет просто смотреть.  
— Нечего героя из себя корчить, — Хайнрих аккуратно подхватил Феликса под колени, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, и понес к дому. — Ногу нужно перевязать.


	2. Chapter 2

_14 год НР_

  
От мрачного взгляда Феликса Миттермайера, бредущего по коридору военной академии, могли бы завянуть все герани, заботливо расставленные кем-то по широким подоконникам. День у мальчишки не задался с самого утра: на стратегическом симуляторе он вчистую продул Андерсу Лихтенбергу, а после этого на стрельбах три раза промазал по мишени — даже не то, что в яблочко не попал — вовсе саданул мимо всех колец, заслужив недоуменно-осуждающий капитана Краузе.  
Ему казалось, что на него в случае промахов преподаватели смотрели особенно недоуменно. Иначе, чем на остальных.

«Ну да. Они все считают меня гением по факту рождения. Рождения и воспитания. Как так, я — мажу по мишени и проигрываю Эмилю Брукнеру спарринг на топорах?»  
С чего люди вообще взяли, что у него есть какой-то талант? Быть может, глядя на себя глазами других, он обманулся в себе, когда решил, что армия — это его призвание? Когда все в тебя верят, так легко и самому поверить в себя.  
«Может, быть садовником — это по мне, только никто об этом не сказал, а самому и в голову не пришло? Бррр... садовником», — Феликс грустно усмехнулся себе под нос.  
  
Перед дверью деканата Феликс остановился, аккуратно расправил воротник курсантской формы и постучал.  
— Войдите, — Феликс открыл дверь, и герр Клее улыбнулся ему из-за стола. — А, Миттермайер, это вы.  
— Я за списком литературы по военной истории, герр Клее.  
— Ах, да... Возьмите на полке.  
Герр Клее был не один — за накрытым к чаю столом вместе с ним сидел лысоватый мужчина средних лет в форме коммодора и с ветеранскими знаками отличия. Мужчина пил чай с молоком и ел миндальный коржик, стряхивая крошки с пальцев на белые салфетки, и при виде Феликса окинул того цепким взглядом типа «и что это такое знакомое вижу я в вашем лице?», которым люди в форме смотрели на Феликса слишком часто.  
— Это коммодор Мерц. Он согласился на следующей неделе прочитать у нас несколько лекций.  
– Курсант Миттермайер, — короткий вежливый кивок.  
— О, молодой Миттермайер! Очень, очень приятно, — воскликнул Мерц. — Обязательно приходите послушать. Хотя, вам скорее всего будет неинтересно — что я могу рассказать такого, чего не смог бы ваш отец?  
— Много всего, я полагаю. — Феликс натянуто улыбнулся. — Если бы дома мне могли рассказать все, не было бы необходимости тут учиться.  
— И то верно! — Мерц подлил в чашку немного молока. — И как ваши успехи на учебном фронте?  
— Неплохо. — Не рассказывать же ему про симулятор и стрельбы.  
— Я так и знал! — Мерц расплылся в улыбке. — Наверняка вы просто блистательны и первый ученик на курсе, так ведь? Кто знает, может быть, мне еще придется послужить под командованием фон Ройенталя, — тут Мерц запнулся и покраснел. — Извините меня...  
— Я пойду. Герр Клее, коммодор Мерц.  
Феликс быстро схватил листок со списком, кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Оказавшись на лестнице, он припустил бегом.  
  
«Поздравляю тебя, Феликс, ты — главное шило в мешке современности».  
Феликс сидел на скамейке в сквере, вытянув длинные ноги. Шоколадные конфеты, которые он рассеянно жевал последние полчаса, заканчивались — но, если что, припрятанные в сумке пакет карамели и засохший бутерброд его спасут. Никуда он в ближайшее время не уйдет с этой скамейки — дальний конец города, ни малейшего шанса повстречать знакомое лицо. Как хорошо.  
Да, он знал, что очень похож на Оскара фон Ройенталя. Замечал, как люди, помнившие его настоящего отца, на него смотрят. А этот коммодор Мерц, вероятно, служил у флот-адмирала Ройенталя... «еще послужить под командованием», ага — при его самой стремительной карьере Мерц к тому времени давно выйдет в отставку. Тем более, что стремительная карьера ему явно не грозит — хорошо бы всю жизнь лейтенантом не проходить.  
Он почти привык к подобным взглядам. Почти привык к тому, что его измеряют самой высокой меркой. Почти, но сегодня это «почти» дало о себе знать по полной.  
На раскрытом на коленях комме Феликс начал набирать личный номер принца Алека... и в последнюю минуту передумал. С этим к Алеку соваться не стоит. К чему наваливать свои проблемы на человека, у которого они те же самые и даже сильнее?  
Но он может кое-что сделать, чтобы никому больше в голову не пришло с кем-либо его сравнивать... о да, он может.  
  
— Чем это ты занят?  
Мама вошла незаметно. Раз застукали в процессе приготовлений, увиливать глупо — тем более, он не смог сходу придумать объяснение тому, зачем приволок в свою комнату таз с водой, полиэтиленовые перчатки и тюбик женской краски для волос «Медовый блондин» — специальной мужской в небольшом магазине у дома не нашлось.  
— Меня сегодня назвали фон Ройенталем, — Феликс тряхнул головой. — Впрочем, если учитывать, как они обычно на меня смотрят, странно, что никто не оговорился раньше. Надоело.  
— Да, ты и правда очень похож на него, это так, – она присела на диван. — И что ты собрался делать?  
— Перекрашу волосы и буду похожим на тебя.  
«Похожим на Миттермайеров вообще. Хоть немного».  
Мама взяла тюбик с краской в руку, бегло осмотрела этикетку и хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой.  
— А знаешь, на кого ты на самом деле будешь похож, если этим воспользуешься?  
«На чучело огородное я буду похож», — мрачно подумал Феликс и пожал плечами.  
— На флот-адмирала Биттенфельда, – мама хихикнула еще раз. — Эта краска — не для твоих волос. На темных, как у тебя, цвет получится рыжим. Если хочешь быть блондином, то нужно идти в салон и красить волосы в несколько этапов. Но, — она отложила тюбик и внимательно посмотрела на него, — это действительно то, что тебе нужно?  
— Нет... не знаю. Я просто не хочу, чтобы они все так на меня смотрели.  
— Если ты думаешь, что это тебе поможет, просто постригись как можно более непохожим образом. Только... смотреть все равно будут, ты с этим ничего не сделаешь. Разве что когда-нибудь привыкнешь.  
— Я-то думал, что уже привык, — Феликс присел рядом. — Но, кажется, это невозможно. А про стрижку — хорошая идея, пусть хотя бы с самого первого взгляда не делают таких глаз.  
  
Утро следующего дня было ясным, и солнце светило вовсю, когда Феликс Миттермайер вышел из парикмахерской и улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркальной витрине. Новая стрижка с выбритыми висками и затылком не только ему шла, но и давала ощущение легкости в голове — даром, что не так и много волос было срезано. Сегодня он не особенно верил в то, что это ему поможет, но легкость, новая стрижка и солнечное утро сделали свое дело — настроение у Феликса тоже было солнечным, и оставалось таким до самого вечера.


	3. Chapter 3

_16 год НР_

  
Возвращаясь со службы, как обычно, около семи часов вечера, Вольфганг Миттермайер столкнулся на крыльце собственного дома с очаровательной заплаканной девушкой.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала девушка и с интересом посмотрела на Вольфганга большими карими глазищами, но быстро их отвела — будто вспомнила о слезах и красном носе и устыдилась — и побежала по садовой дорожке, стуча каблучками.  
Вольфганг проводил ее задумчивым взглядом, отметив новомодную немыслимую юбку: десять сантиметров ткани от левого бедра и спуск клином к правой щиколотке так, что почти вся левая нога открыта. Надо же! Не хотелось бы думать, что его собственная дочь однажды наденет такую.  
Зайдя наконец в дом, он бросил дипломат на диван, нажал на кнопку «разогреть» на дисплее чудо-печи «Хозяйка Вселенной». Жены сегодня не будет допоздна — она, взяв с собой дочь, ушла на день рожденья к подруге, но привычно подготовила всё так, чтобы мужа и приехавшего домой на каникулы сына от вкусного ужина отделяло одно нажатие кнопки.  
Феликс, кстати, говорил с утра, что приведет гостей, и эта юная особа, конечно же, вылетела от него. Вольфганг вздохнул и стал подниматься по лестнице наверх, в комнату сына, который сам навстречу не вышел.  
  
Феликс сидел за столом, сцепив пальцы и глядя куда-то вглубь раскрытой на столе голографической схемы. Ах, да, битва при Амлитцере, его задание по тактике на каникулы.  
Услышав, как открывается дверь, Феликс обернулся и кивнул:  
— Добрый вечер, папа.  
— Добрый вечер, — Миттермайер оглядел ворох фотографий, которые обычно стояли на столе у Феликса, а сейчас грудой лежали на диване, увидел на полу пустое блюдо с крошками от пирога, которое сын и не потрудился убрать, и пару чашек с пятнами кофе на белом фарфоре. — Что это такое происходит, что от тебя под вечер выбегают заплаканные юные красавицы?  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — Феликс отвернулся к окну, и Вольфгангу был виден бледный профиль сына, его упрямо сжатые губы и злость в глазах.  
— Послушай, Феликс, — Миттермайер-старший подошел ближе, с тревогой глядя на сына. — Ты уже почти что взрослый мужчина, ты вот-вот станешь офицером, и должен понимать, как нужно вести себя с женщинами. И доводить женщину до слез — это...  
— Джули ничего другого не заслуживала, — бросил Феликс, сосредоточенно разглядывая розовые кусты за окном. — А женщины лживые и коварные, от них одно зло мужчинам, и почему это я должен…

Резкий треск заставил его замолчать и оглянуться. Ладонь отца, обхватившая спинку стоящего рядом с ним стула так, будто он едва удержал равновесие, почти сломала толстую резную перекладину — по дереву пошла трещина. Глаза Феликса удивленно расширились — впервые он видел отца в таком гневе. Он подумал, что отец сейчас будет кричать — орать! — на него — но нет, Миттермайер-старший сказал почти спокойно, чуть громче обычного:  
— А как же мама, Феликс? А твоя сестра? Они тоже женщины. Подумай об этом.

Вольфганг увидел, как сквозь злую бледность на лице сына проступает смущенный румянец, и взгляд виновато устремляется в пол.  
— Я глупость сказал, и очень нехорошую, — тихо произнес Феликс. — Извини меня.  
— Извиняю, — Вольфганг присел на диван, сдвинув груду фотографий, и ладонью оттер испарину со лба. — Извиняю. Хорошо, что ты понимаешь. Никогда об этом не забывай.  
Налил холодного кофе из кофейника на маленьком столике возле дивана и сделал долгий глоток.  
И, глядя на смущенного Феликса, спросил:  
— Так что у тебя сегодня произошло? Расскажешь?  
— Мне не хотелось бы, это... Нет, не потому, что я скрываю или что-то подобное, нет! — Феликс быстро воскликнул, заметив, что отец все еще смотрит с тревогой. — Просто неприятно. Но если ты хочешь...  
Миттермайер-старший кивнул.  
— Джули интересуют только сплетни. И положение моей семьи. А я… А она мне по-настоящему нравилась, и давно.  
— Красивая девочка, — кивнул Вольфганг. — И с чего ты все это взял?  
— Особенно её интересует история моего рождения, — Феликс усмехнулся. — Оказалось, что они с подругой поспорили на пирожное в «Далекой звезде», что сплетни обо мне — это правда. Я-то думал, это уже знают все любопытные вокруг, хоть и не понимаю, зачем им это нужно. Я и не скрывал никогда, можно было просто спросить.  
Немного помолчал и добавил:  
— И услышал от нее, что я, видимо, стыжусь своих родных, когда не захотел развивать эту тему дальше. Да как она посмела! Я сказал, чтобы она уходила, и тут узнал о себе много интересного. Что я ничего собой не представляю без знаменитого отца и крайне увлекательной семейной истории, например.  
Феликс зло хмурился и вертел в пальцах авторучку.  
— Что за глупости. Ты не можешь не понимать, что это полная ерунда. Ну и ты сам, судя по всему, не остался в долгу.  
— Я думал, что нравлюсь ей, она же ушла тогда ко мне от Берти, — Феликс посмотрел на отца, и в глазах плясали молнии. — Я и вообще думал, что девушкам нравлюсь, а, оказывается, это потому, что я такой… интересный. Неужели я не могу понравиться девушке сам по себе?  
— И ты еще сомневаешься? — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — То-то твоя сестра постоянно жалуется, что все окрестные красотки шеи сворачивают на тебя, когда вы с ней гуляете по парку. Я не обладал и половиной твоих достоинств, но все-таки понравился твоей маме.  
— Ну ты и скажешь, папа — половиной, — ехидно улыбнулся Феликс, становясь больше похожим на привычного себя. — Так я и поверил.  
— Пошли лучше ужинать, — Миттермайер-старший поднялся с дивана. — Мама оставила нам божественное рагу, но его придется снова разогреть. И принеси из кладовой бутылку вина, мы с тобой сегодня заслужили.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 мая 18 года НР_

  
— Феликс! Ну сколько можно тебя ждать! — Анни встречала брата на крыльце, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая, от чего золотистые волосы девочки растрепались и от праздничной прически не осталось и следа. — Где тебя носило? Гости чуть не начали есть торт без тебя!  
— Я знал, что мама не отдаст им мой торт, поэтому и не торопился... Шучу, шучу, — рассмеялся Феликс, обнимая сестру. — Мне нужно было заехать в одно место и кое-что забрать.  
— Подарок? А почему надо было куда-то ехать? Почему сюда не доставили? А что это?  
— Нет, не подарок. Ну или... Погоди, расскажу попозже, — Феликс решительно направился к дверям. В холле его встречали мама и Хайнрих. Эва вопросительно посмотрела на сына и тот слегка кивнул. Она улыбнулась в ответ, а Хайнрих пожал младшему руку и потащил в гостиную. Папа стоял у камина, беседуя с Ее Величеством, принц Алек с умным видом что-то рассказывал феликсовым сокурсникам, но сразу прервал разговор и устремился навстречу другу.  
— А вот и он! — торжествующе воскликнула Анни, вбегая сразу вслед за братом. — Теперь наконец можно есть торт!  
Все засмеялись.  
— Феликс! — Алек обнял друга. — С Днем Рождения! — и тихонько добавил:— У меня для тебя сюрприз! Но это потом, ладно?  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Феликс. — У меня для тебя тоже.  
— Но сначала торт! И тост! — флот-адмирал Миттермайер уже подходил с двумя бокалами вина в руках. Один из них он протянул сыну. — Тебе сегодня исполнилось шестнадцать, так что можно отметить вполне по-взрослому.  
Феликс с серьезным видом принял бокал, и чокнулся с отцом. Конечно, это был не первый бокал вина в его жизни, но обстановка располагала к торжественности.  
— За Феликса! — провозгласил его императорское высочество, поднимая свой бокал. Судя по цвету, там было что-то слабоалкогольное . — За Феликса Миттермайера!  
Все повторили за принцем эти слова.  
— Миттермайера фон Ройенталя, — произнес Феликс, когда стих звон бокалов.  
— Что? — брови Алека поползли вверх, и во внезапно наступившей тишине было слышно только как чье-то вино льется из бокала на пол.  
— Я задержался потому, что заезжал за новыми документами, — Феликс сдержанно улыбнулся и посмотрел на отца. Миттермайер уже справился с удивлением. В его глазах светилась радость и гордость. Он положил руку на плечо сына и громко произнес недрогнувшим голосом:  
— За Феликса Миттермайера фон Ройенталя!  
Внезапно в комнате погас верхний свет и вошла Эва с большим тортом в руках. Шестнадцать свечек освещали ее лицо, на котором не было и следа удивления.  
— С днем рождения, мой милый, — сказала она. — Загадывай желание.  
  
Феликс подумал секунду и задул свечки одним выдохом. Все захлопали, вспыхнул свет и Анни радостно побежала помогать маме раздавать торт.  
— Ну и где твой сюрприз? — тихо спросил Алека Феликс, когда они получили свою долю божественного торта фрау Миттермайер.  
— Твой сюрприз куда лучше, — вполголоса ответил ему друг. — Поэтому мой может немножко подождать.  
— Ну ладно, — Феликс подавил вздох и продолжил: — Знаешь, я просто хотел, чтобы в дипломе об окончании Академии стояла именно эта фамилия.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Алек. — Хорошая мысль.  
Они помолчали несколько секунд.  
— А давай все-таки начнем есть торт? Анни все уши мне прожужжала, как они с твоей мамой его готовили. И может, моя мама не заметит, в смысле, сделает вид, что не заметит, если я с тобой выпью по-взрослому.  
— Давай! Хайнрих нас прикроет.


End file.
